


Глоссарий и летоисчисление для Вселенной "Девять колец Воса"

by zantsu



Series: Nine Rings of Vos [2]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zantsu/pseuds/zantsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>В глоссарии переведены только те термины, которые встречаются во взятых мною главах.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Глоссарий и летоисчисление для Вселенной "Девять колец Воса"

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nine Rings of Vos (Vosian/Cybertronian Terminology)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/29514) by Sanjuno Shori Niko. 



> В глоссарии переведены только те термины, которые встречаются во взятых мною главах.

**Глоссарий**  
  
 **Bondkin / Бондкин** :  
а.  _Киберстронский; (имя) существительное_. Платонические отношения, платоническая связь между мехами (не путать с «бондмэйт»), т.е.: братские отношения, связь между созданиями. Скопированные (спарком у постороннего меха) связи тоже называются бондкин. Пример: Старскрим бондкин Сансторму, Саундвейв бондкин Равэдж, и Скайварп бондкин Рамблу и Френзи.  
б. Эквивалент людского «кровный брат» или «кровный родственник».  
  
 **Bondmate / Бондмэйт** :  
а.  _Киберстронский; (имя) существительное_. Тот, чью искру вы выбрали, чтобы соединить со своей романтическим образом. Переводится как «самый-самый возлюбленный».  
  
 **Creator / Создатель** :  
а.  _Киберстронский; (имя) существительное._ Обращение юных созданий к тем, кто произвел их оболочку, искру или коды. При использовании, подразумевает близость в отношениях. Может быть укорочено до «тор» (от англ.: «Crea **tor** »).  
  
 **Fledgeling / Флэдгелин** :  
а.  _Воский; (имя) существительное_. Для Сикеров высшие боевые протоколы и настоящие системы управления полетом – последнее, что активируется. Юные Сикеры, которые достигли этой стадии развития, называются Флэдгелины. Этот термин не используется вне сикерских сообществ.  
  
 **Flightless / Бескрылый** :  
а.  _Воский; (имя) существительное_. Сикер без летных программ и триадных протоколов. По существу, это «Сикер, который не может летать», но все еще имеет Кодекс, встроенный в его ядро.  
  
 **Formatter (Matter) / Формэттэ (Мэттэ)** :  
а.  _Киберстронский; (имя) существительное_. Создатель, который обеспечивает частичным исходным кодом новую искру и вынашивает ее до тех пор, пока она не отделяется и не переносится в новую протоформу. В многоспарковой семье Формэттэ (обычно) всегда один и тот же мех, т.к. он помогает в пост-апгрейтный адаптационный период. Может быть сокращен до «Мэттэ», но данный термин менее формальный и более ласковый.  
  
 **Hatchling / Хатчлинг** :  
а.  _Воский; (имя) существительное_. Вторая ступень взросления, которая используется для описания спарклинга, чья броня и вторичные системы начали развиваться.   
б. Этот термин редко используется наземными моделями, впервые был использован в Восе. Имеет большое распространение среди водных и летающих моделей.   
  
 **Genitrix / Дженитрикс** :  
а.  _Киберстронский; (имя) существительное_. Создатель-фем, которая обеспечивает частичным исходным кодом новую искру. Термин может быть сокращен до «Трикс».  
  
 **Genitor / Дженитор** :  
а.  _Киберстронский; (имя) существительное_. Создатель-мех, который обеспечивает частичным исходным кодом новую искру. Термин может быть сокращен до «Тор».  
  
 **Gregale / Грегэел** :  
а.  _Воский; (имя) существительное_. Бескрылая сикерская модель, изначально бывшая моделью «Григэел».  
  
 **Grigale / Григэел** :  
а.  _Воский; (имя) существительное_. Сикерская летающая модель, предназначенная для тяжелой авиации. Корпус Григэела имеет более толстую броню, чем у других классов, также модель имеет тенденцию к большому размаху крыльев. Данные Сикеры первоначально использовались на передовых.  
  
 **Seeker / Сикер** :  
а.  _Киберстронский; (имя) существительное_. Киберстронская военная модель, которая изначально была создана в Восе.  
б.  _Слэнг_. Во время Великой Войны, «Сикерами» называли любых Десептиконов, имеющих летающий альт-мод.  
  
 **Skyborn / Скайборн** :  
а.  _Воский; (имя) существительное_. Термин, использующийся для обозначение Сикера с обоими летными и триадными протоколами.   
  
 **Sparkling / Спарклинг** :  
а.  _Киберстронский; (имя) существительное_. Молодой кибертронец, у которого не хватает брони, нет способности трансформироваться, нет речевых протоколов или высшей мыслительной деятельности. За спарклингами требуется особый уход до тех пор, пока их искра не разовьется до полной поддержки программ меха, а не только базовых, «инстинктивных» систем.  
  
 **Trinemate / Сотриадник** :  
а.  _Воский; (имя) существительное_. Более формальное обращение, которое, все же, выражает чувство привязанности. Переводится как «муж», «жена», «супруг».   
  
 **Youngling / Юнглинг** :  
а.  _Киберстронский; (имя) существительное_. Молодой кибертронец, который еще не достиг совершеннолетия, но уже способен к трансформации и обучается профессии.   
б. Для Сикеров – это стадия развития, во время которой турбины и летные системы заканчивают свое формирование, и становится возможным настоящий полет.  
  
 **Windbond / Виндбонд** :  
а.  _Воский; (имя) существительное_. Очень низкоуровневая эмпатическая связь между всеми Сикерами, соединяющая их в одну семью.  
  
 **Wingkin / Вингкин** :  
а.  _Воский; (имя) существительное_. Используется, чтобы обозначить двоюродные связи. Используется для обозначения меха, который связан с тем, с которым связаны вы. К примеру, создания брата вашего бондмейта.  
Пример. Сансторм приходится вингкином детям Старскрима через братскую связь, которую он имеет со Старскримом, но Сансторм самолично не связан со спраклингами.  
б. Эквивалентом на языке людей является «член семьи» (тетя, дядя, кузен, дедушка, бабушка, племянник)  
  
 **Winglet / Винглет** :  
а.  _Воский; (имя) существительное_. Уменьшительно ласкательное обращение к несовершенолетним Сикерам.  
б.  _Буквально_ : «Маленькие Крылья».  
  
 **Wingmate / Вингмейт** :  
а.  _Воский; (имя) существительное_. Ласковое обращение, дабы показать преданность между Сикерами. Переводится как «Дорогой друг» или «брат».

* * *

**Времяисчисление** : 

клик = 0,2 секунды  
мегаклик = 10,3 секунды  
брим = 8,262 минуты  
цикл = 6,6 часов  
мегацикл = 13,2 дня  
орн = 1,74 года  
ворн = 83,4 года  
мегаворн = 40,1 веков  
  
48 кликов = 1 мегаклик  
48 мегакликов = 1 брим  
48 бримов = 1 цикл  
48 циклов = 1 мегацикл  
48 мегациклов = 1 орн  
48 орнов = 1 ворн  
48 ворнов = 1 мегаворн


End file.
